


Scales and Splash

by Arc4ne_F1re



Category: The Dragon Prince
Genre: F/M, Fish, Magic, Romance, Sorry Rayla, Tails, TideBound elf, Water Arcanum, cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arc4ne_F1re/pseuds/Arc4ne_F1re
Summary: While practicing his confession to Claudia Callum meets an elf for the first time and is shocked by what happened to her.
Relationships: Callum & Ezran & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Callum/original character, Harrow & Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Scales and Splash

Third Person POV

"Ugh, Why can't I get it right!" Callum shouted while in the confines of his room. Callum had tried to confess to Claudia but kept stuttering and couldn't produce a single word in front of her.

"I need to practice my confession to Claudia" Callum thought to himself. Callum began to think of a place he and Sarai would visit before she was married. An old lake in a secluded part of the forest that no one visited anymore.

Callum picked up his sketchbook and left his room to exit the castle. As he was making it past the courtyard he was stopped by Soren. 

"Hey step-prince, where you going?" Soren questioned Callum trying to make it past Soren.

"I'm just going to a place I used to visit" Callum half lied to him. He didn't want to tell Soren what he was doing there though.

"Ok step-prince. Just don't forget sword practice this afternoon!" Soren shouted while Callum was speeding away.

Soren got no response as Callum ducked into the bushes past the gates of the castle. Callum sped through the trees trying to find the lake he used to visit with Sarai.

Callum heard a small whine from a nearby bush and went to investigate the noise. He was weary as the bush kept on making more noise and started shaking.

Callum pushed a few twigs away from the bush to see what was making the noises and beheld the sight upon him. A baby banther lying down covered in marks and scrapes. 

He had to be cautious of what his next move would be. Take the banther or leave it there in the mud. Callum had a choice to make and it was an obvious move he would choose.

So now Callum is carrying a bruised baby banther in his arms as he continues to look for the secluded lake. 

A bright shimmer of light caught his attention as the light had blinded him as he looked at it.  
The dark blue of the lake stood out amongst the canopy of trees. There was an rocky overhang by the side of the lake that stood over the lake.

That overhang would be perfect for Callum to practice his confession. As Callum was climbing the cliff face he had difficulty making his way up. 

A sharp rock is what met Callum’s hand as he placed it down trying to climb the overhang. He reached down to his hand with his other hand to inspect it. Little did he know by letting go he would begin to fall from the overhang into the cold depths below.

Callum had realised the mistake he made as the cold brush of air was forced away from his falling body. A large splash was what happened next as he made impact in the lake. He was struggling for air while in the water and had inhaled water into his lungs as he pulled his arms to reach the top but kept on sinking into the freezing depths of body of water. 

Callum’s sight was poor trapped under water but he could see a large scaled creature circling him. He had other things to worry about besides that as his world begin going completely dark.

Timeskip 

Callum had awoke soon after falling unconscious he believed to of happened. His shock soon came after as he realised that he nearly drowned in the lake. Callum took in his surroundings and nearly had a heart attack as he was still submerged by the water. He started thrashing his body around as panic filled his mind. 

How am I breathing? Was the thought that was coming straight through Callum’s head. The scaled creature had come back to circle around Callum once again except this time it was coming closer towards. 

He realised the appearance of the creature resembled a human figure but not for the bottom half of it. It was fully up close to him and he could see the horns of the creature fully and that the creature had a mermaids tail.

This was one of the TideBound elves he read about in a book from the library. He never expected to see an elf at all in his life but here he was face to face with one. 

The elf began to speak “Are you okay human?” It questioned. The elf was expecting an answer but seeing the Callum’s confused face she realised the question he would be asking.

“I placed a spell upon you that should allow to have gills as well as I do” The elf answered Callum’s question before he had asked it himself.

Callum realised that she was right as he felt his own neck and outlined the shape of his own gills that he magically got from the elf. 

“Oh, Thank you” Callum said as he was still getting past the fact that an elf was right in front of him. He looked around to see if his belongings were close to him when he realised the lack of clothes he had on.

Callum looked down and was glad he still had his undergarments on. The female had realised what happened and spoke to him. “They were soaked so I left them to dry in the sun” She spoke as Callum calmed down.

“Also this was floating down with you when you fell.” She spoke as she held up a completely ruined piece of paper with ink stains smothering the paper. Callum realised it to be the confession speech he wrote to Claudia but he wouldn’t be able to as the paper was completely ruined now.

“Um, thank you for all of this but I need to leave now.” Callum spoke as nicely as he could. 

“I understand, your family must be worried about you.” She spoke gently to him. 

Callum began pulling himself up to the surface of the lake to retrieve his clothes and to head back to the castle. As he rose to the surface he was greeted with a baby banther pouncing onto him and knocking him to the soft grass below.


End file.
